


Fall and rise again

by Reppy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, GuardianCorp (I don't know the name if that thing), Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reppy/pseuds/Reppy
Summary: It takes place right after what happened in ep09 of s03. What now?(Or an immaginary version of what I wanna see and what will never happen)James and Lena are still a thing for now BUT some other things are a bit different from what is going on in the show.





	1. Concern and Determination

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. English is not my Language so I am really sorry for the poor grammar and stuff.  
> 2\. All that Lena/James stuff is still real.  
> 3\. But soon it will turn in some SuperCorp shit cause that's why I am writing this  
> 4\. Really short chapters mostly.  
> 5\. Angst is on the way... and nearly death experiences probably...  
> 6\. If someone wanna be my beta-reader and help me with my poor English.... that would be amazing. Short chapters so no much work.
> 
> EDIT 13 Gen 18, changing the style here... so i rewrote it. Same content just written differently soooo...

When she opened her eyes, a bright light hit her making her close them again with a frown. She turned to her side but stopped when she heard a voice coming from somewhere behind her.

“Winn, just tell me Kara will be ok!” the voice said, whisper-shouting.

She opened her eyes again, shielding them as she took in her surroundings, even if her mind was more concentrated on the name she had just heard. A moment later the voice spoke again.

“Thank you, I know she is strong, we are talking about Supergirl after all,” the voice was calm and hopeful even if she didn't miss the unease hid behind.

Even if her mind was still clouded, her heart started to pump at a fast speed as all the memories from the night before popped up from the mist the sleep had left behind.  
As she sat on the couch, she placed a hand on her chest, breath getting in in short breaths and heart beating erratically. Blood...

“Supergirl!” she almost screamed.

In no time, James was sitting at her side, taking her reassuringly in her arms, massaging her back with one hand.  
“Lena... Calm down, she will be fine.” he spoke softly, “Are you ok?” he asked trying to reassure her that everything was fine. 

The frown on her face was deep. No, she wasn't fine. At all. The feel of panic into her chest was threatening to make her heart explode. No, she wasn't fine, how could she. And to the Supergirl matter, now another one was creeping into her mind.

“Something happened to Kara?” she asked, her voice was strangely broke as she asked, and she could feel her heart menacing to break as well. 

James frowned at the question, and Lena could sense the discomfort in James. She turned to face him, her eyes deep and faltering with concern.

“Kara... is Kara ok? The phone-call... I heard...” she moved her hand to rub her face, or hid it as she felt her eyes well up at the thought of Kara being hurt.

After a moment, James reached out and took one of her hands away from her face and held it gently. She looked at him as her other hand fell in her lap and relief washed over her at the sweet little smile she saw on his face even if there was something about it that was unsettling.

“She...” he started, and she thought she had seen something hollow flashing on his face for a moment, “you know, Supergirl,” he didn't know how to word it “you know how Kara's heart works. She let you in and give you all and... she considers Supergirl a really good friend so... what happened... hit her hard.” he said and he averted his gaze to look down at their joined hands. He was gently rubbing the back of it. 

He looked at her again and smiled when he saw she was nodding. Inside his heart was burning. He hated that she had to lie to the woman he was interested in. He couldn't say he was falling for her yet, but he was sure that was the direction he was taking. He smiled at the thought and squeezed her hand.

Lena pulled back her hand from his touch and he missed her soft skin instantly. He watched as she took his jacket from her lap to give it back to him. And he smiled at the almost whispered thank you the woman offered to him. He covered her with it for some extra warmth as she tried to sleep even tho she ended up resting maybe a couple of hours max.

She rose from the couch and adjusted her dress, then took her shoes to put them on again and she could feel James eyes on her. She would have felt amused and maybe would have tried to be flirty with her moves if she wasn't moving with another impelling purpose right now.

“I should go to see her, she could use a friend,” and even if her voice was firm, making it sound more like a statement than a suggestion, there was a softness wrapping her word and that was because it was Kara she was talking about. 

“NO!” James almost yelled, his tone giving away the panic that pinched him. Lena's head snapped, and he froze under her intense glare. She wasn't pleased with his tone and was making it clear with the power of her gaze.

“No?” she repeated as she straightened her back and crossed her arms over her chest, irritation present in her tone. He swallowed and then took a deep breath and relaxed. He smiled lightly. Lena seemed to notice as her features softened as well.

“Lena... you wouldn't find her at home. I'm positive she's at Supergirl's side right now. And her sister is taking care of her.” Yes, he hated lying to her, even if it was just half of a lie. Alex, her sister, was really taking care of her.  
“You should go home and rest. You barely had 2 hours of sl-”

“I need to now that Kara is fine. And that Supergirl will be fine too. That's what I need.” she said, exasperated. She had never liked having people telling her what she should do. And now she was tired and concerned and that didn't help with her nerves.  
“Lena..” his voice was warm as he tilted his head and looked at her. 

Lena bit her lip and nodded.  
“You're right, I-” she sighed heavily and shook her head “I should go home. I wouldn't be of any help anyway in this state.” and that was true. Even if she wanted to help in any way, she wasn't in the right state of mind and she needed a little time to freshen up a bit at least.  
She took her coat off the couch and her bag for the table in the center of the room.

“You should go too, Jimmy,” she said turning to him and sending a small smile his way. Is only in that moment that her attention got caught from the screens on the wall behind James. He saw Lena clenching her jaw as a mix of concern and determination appeared on her face. But still, he didn't miss her eyes go glassy.  
He turns around, and of course, here she was. On every single channel. Everyone was talking about Supergirl. He inhaled sharply and then turned to Lena when he felt her move.

“We need to cover it,” she said, her back straight and her chin up, confident but still hunted as she looked at the screens, “the world knows we have a special connection with Supergirl. Exclusives, interviews... we are always the first and the most truthful source of anything connected to Supergirl. They expect us to give them something and we HAVE to give them something.” she said returning her gaze to James. “Usually is Kara the one who covers this but... “ she looked down for a moment, and James noticed the concern fleshing on her face for a moment. Then she turned to him, “I want you to cover the piece. We need to give them hope, but not lies. We have to be honest and clear.” She turned without giving him time to say anything.

He wanted to protest, he had been running the company for a year. He wasn't a reporter. But part of him would have been proud that she trusted him with what would probably be the most important article of the year.  
But he was too dumbfounded to say something as in that moment all he could think about was that the Luthor coldness was pumping in her vein after all. Even if the tears in her eyes were telling another story.

He nodded even if the woman was already halfway through the elevator. The determination and strength she showed in such a terrible time surprised him. But he had to admit she was right. CatCo. was always on the front line, and the world would not stop and wait for them. People expected something from them and they would have given them what they wanted.


	2. The picture in her mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way home, Lena finds herself in the same spot as the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Always remember that English is not my Language.  
> 2\. Poor vocabulary and poopy grammar probably.  
> 3\. Supercorp feelings? Maybe just a bit.  
> 4\. Still looking for a beta reader to feel less poopy when I post something.
> 
> 19 Gen 2018 - Edited... same content just a bit different style

CatCo wasn’t far from her penthouse so Lena decided to walk there. To give herself some time to think and process everything. Her heart was still vibrating with concern, but her mind was fighting to keep control and go back to her usual and professional thinking. She knew there were business in need of her attention, and she was almost eager to go back to them. It was her way to cope. Year after year, since she was a little girl, she focused on her studies first, and then on her work. It helped her get through anything life thrown her way. More than once she laughed about it. Maybe if her mother loved her, and her brother wasn’t the monster he was, she wouldn’t be the smart, dedicated and successful woman she was now. The name that weighted so much on her shoulders was both a blessing and a course.

She shook her head, a sad smile on her lips as she walked. Her heels were squeaking on the concrete as her eyes, usually looking ahead, were now fixed on the sidewalk, her mind lost in thoughts. But she didn't really see it. As she walked, her expression turned blank as her mind gave her images from the night before. She was having a quite pleasant evening, James was walking her home when everything happened.

She came to a stop and raised her gaze when her ears registered the sound of the debris creaking under her shoes. She found herself in the exact spot as the night before. She was reliving everything in her head and finding right there made her feel like it was actually happening again.

People was still swarming around. The signs of destruction sent waves of pain to her chest. People in some kind of military attire were busy, looking around for any trace that could lead them to the attacker. Normally the scene would have been cleared already, but this time it was different. This time they desperately needed a lead to follow. They needed to find who had reduced Supergirl like that.

A wave of nausea made her body shake as the image of Supergirl's body swiped any other thought from her mind. She had seen her on the ground other time, she even saved her a couple of times, but she had never seen her like that. Supergirl limp, unmoving, covered with blood. The image so distinct that it was like looking at here in that very moment.

When that blur of red and blue had come crushing on the ground, her heard had stopped. Supergirl had been lying there, and for the first time it looked like it wasn't so super she would have got up again.

The thought sent Lena's brain into shock and she wasn't able to breathe anymore. A trembling hand covered her mouth ad tears flowed from her eyes. If she hadn't been so busy trying to breathe, she would have been surprised by her body reaction.

She was growing fond of the Girl of Steel, but she wasn't really aware of how deep that sentiment had become till now. Supergirl had saved her many times. She believed in her and she was always ready to help her. And Lena had saved her life too. A few times she had been the one to help Supergirl out of a terrible situation.

Sure, she held great esteem for the heroine of the city but she hadn't notice at all when the exchanged phrases of courtesy had turned in more friendly words. It was surprising to realize that if once she would have considered the loss of Supergirl a huge loss for the entire city, now she was sure that that loss would have been a personal one too. That was an explanation of the ache into her chest.

She didn't have many friends in National City though she knew many people. And she was astonished that now when she thought about friends, the face of the caped hero was into that picture. And into that picture, there was Kara. She was the only reason all of that had been possible. Kara was the reason now a Super, and a Luthor were ready to work together. the two of them had some different point of view on some issues, but Kara had seen the good in her and believe in her even when no one else did. Supergirl had believed in her from the very beginning only because Kara had talked her into giving her a chance. Kara...

Her mind and body were so tired and overwhelmed with all of those running thoughts that her keens gave in. But a pair of arms grabbed her before she could fall on the concrete. She looked up to find herself into Alex Denver's arms.

“Alex,” she said weakly, her voice unsteady.  
With the help of the other woman she was able to steady herself. She took in a deep breath, trying to find her composure again as she noticed a few people glancing in their direction.

“Thank you,” she added as she wiped away the tears, thanking her mascara was waterproof. Then she looked at the brunette again, and she noticed that her eyes were puffy and glassy as she had been crying herself. The woman stated she worked for the FBI but she knew better. And she knew whatever agency she was working with, she was working with Supergirl as well.

She was sure Alex had worked with Supergirl since the very beginning of her 'superhero career', so she could understand the worry and the pain that probably Alex was experiencing. She could have been acted tough, but Lena knew she was caring, she had seen it in the way Alex took care of her sister.

Anyway, even if her eyes could give away the pain she held inside, Lena admired the aura of professionalism the Agent maintained. Much like herself, Alex was one who rarely gave away her emotions to other in the public.

The total opposite of her sister. Kara was passionate and the fire burning inside on her could be seen from miles away. Kare wore her heart on her sleeves, and that was both very brave and very dangerous. But that was one of the things Lena loved about her.

“I...” Lena started again, but she didn't really know what to say. She was still scolding herself for her weakness. Both turned to the scene of the impact, a moment of silence before they looked at each other again.

“She'll be fine.” Alex said, reaching out a hand and squeezing Lena's shoulder. Normally she would have glanced at her, but this time she welcomed the comforting gesture.  
“I know you two are friends. Don't be afraid. She will be fine. It will take a bit of time maybe, but she will be fine.” Alex added, her brow slightly furrowed even if she was trying to smile reassuringly. Lena nodded as she let out a tired sigh as they both turned to the remains of the battle once more.

“Kara...” Lena started, but she had to stop to swallow the lump in her throat, “is Kara ok?” she asked finally, and Alex looked at her. She asked herself if Lena had any idea about who Kara really was.  
“I know they are close, Kara must be worried sick.... she's a softie,” Lena said with a little smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

“Yeah, she isn't taking it well, but she is stronger than it looks. She will be totally fine,” Alex said, her eyes wandering everywhere but Lena's.  
“You look tired, Lena. You should go home and get some rest,” Alex added, feeling suddenly uneasy in the conversation.

“I'll go get a shower,” Lena said, nodding to herself, “I could go to Kara's later, maybe bring her some lunch. I coul-”  
“No!” she was cut of, and for the second time in less than and hour someone tried to persuade her from going to see her friend.

“Why? Why is everyone saying that?” Lena spatted, the stress was getting to her nerves. Plus she didn't like people telling her what she could or couldn't do. But she regrets it almost instantly and let's out a heavy sigh.  
“I'm sorry. It's just... Jimmy just told me the same thing. But I just want to go and be at her side. She had always been there when I was at my lowest. I wanna be there for her too, is the least I can do...” she said tilting her head. Alex's features softened and she couldn't prevent the little smile forming on her lips. She didn't even know she could smile at a time like that, but the sincere affection Lena was showing gave her some kind of warm feeling.

“Lena, she's with Supergirl now, and probably she will be there for a while. She wanna be sure everything will be ok. Please, just go home.” she said gently, “I'll tell her to text you when she can, ok?” Alex offered, smiling lightly at Lena. Lena nodded back as her gaze fell on the concrete again.

“I should go back to work,” Alex added after an uncomfortable moment of silence.  
Lena looked at her again and nodded. “Sure... sure,” her tone was almost apologetic. Alex nodded and gave her another little smile before walking away.

Lena stood a minute there, watching Alex and the other working on the scene. She looked up to see two choppers, and maybe the faint outlines of people working on top of the building Supergirl was thrown off, even if she couldn't be sure.  
She felt her heart give another erratic pang, and she sighed. She took another deep breath then headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... here some Lena getting soft for a moment ahahaha. I hope you survived the bad grammar and stuff cause I really feel shitty about this one ahahahahaha... but oh well... it's life.


	3. Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving Supergirl, Alex goes on the field looking for clues to find Reign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Always remember that English is not my Language.  
> 2\. Poor vocabulary and poopy grammar probably.  
> 3\. Alex's chapter (yeah there will be few POV)  
> 4\. Still looking for a beta reader to feel less poopy when I post something.ù  
> 5\. Chapters names are kinda random.

We need to intubate. Move, move!

Concern was replaced with anger when the commotion slowly came to a stop. Supergirl was stable. She wasn't fine, but she was stable. Alex walked away and to the bathroom to wash away the blood from her hands. When she looked at herself in the mirror, all the emotions she had hid in the last couple of hours, hit her. She cried, she cried harder than ever. The tears fell like a cascade and she wasn't able to stop them for several minutes. She was glad no one came in and let her get it out alone.

When all of her emotions were out there, the one that stuck with her more was anger. She looked at her reflection once more, and threw a punch at her mirror, cracking it. The fire in her eyes would have scared away anyone as only Supergirl’s eyes when she ignited her heat vision could do.  
She looked at her hand and washed away the drops of blood coming out from a few cuts, then washed her face. She took in a few deep breaths to steady herself then walked out of the door.

Winn was waiting for her outside the door. He made it look like it was fluky, but she knew he had been waiting for her to see if she was right. She saw the relief on his face once she was out of the bathroom, and even in her livid state, she was grateful she had friends like him in her life and as coworkers.

Winn told her they had been able to register the energy signature of the one that was threatening the world now. They were positive they would have been able to trace her faster. When she would have tried to use her powers again, they would have known.  
J'onn asked her to go home and take some rest, but he wasn't surprised at all when she refused to do so.

Instead, she joined the others on the field. They had few teams out there on the main sites where the battle happened, and there was one even in the spot where Supergirl had crushed. She decided to go there first. It was the place they would have cleaned first, probably the one less interesting in the matter of finding informations on the attacker. But it was the one that held the greatest relevance for everyone. It was the symbol of Supergirl’s defeat. She wanted to go there and take a last look at the scene before instructing the team to clean everything. She was sure every inch of the concrete had been already examined.

She was working with the team when she saw Lena Luthor approach. She could tell the woman was walking without even seeing what was in front of her. She noticed few pedestrian passing by and giving her space. As she walked up to her, she thought it was the first time she saw her like that in the public. There she was, Lena the woman, not Miss Luthor, the CEO of L-Corp.  
She called out her name a couple of time but Lena didn’t even turn her head. And when she did, she didn’t see her; she was sure. All she saw was the destruction.

She reached her side the right moment her body betrayed her. She had never seen her like that, weak, and defeated. But she didn’t want it to weight on her so, she helped her steady herself and then talked to her without showing pity. But she had to admit her heart ached when Lena talked about Kara. She didn’t know Lena as much as her sister did, but the honesty and the care she felt into Lena’s words made her figure out why her sister would talk so wonderfully about her and her heart. And now she understood why it was so hard for Kara keep lying at her about herself.

When Lena was gone, she gave her brain 2 minutes of rest as she followed the woman with her eyes. And she saw when Lena turned to her and clenched her jaw. She was probably still scolding herself for showing her emotions like that.  
The next moment, after a deep breath, Miss Luthor was there again, walking with her gaze straight ahead and with pedestrians moving out of her way, intimidated. Alex smiled.

She turned her full attention at the scene. She was tired and her mind was starting to stray after the incredible rush of adrenaline she had a few hours earlier.

Everyone was still busy around the debris even if she was sure that wasn’t the spot that would have given them informations on the woman they called Reign after Kara’s talk with Thomas Coville. She still was surprised and frustrated at the mole of informations the man had. He had knowledge and artifacts they didn’t even know existed on the Kryptonians and their culture.

As she was ready to give the order to clean everything, she felt her phone buzzing into her pocket.  
“Agent Martinez,” she said calmly. She didn’t have to ask anything as the Agent just gave her the updates she wanted. Alex wasn’t pleased with it. They found nothing on top of the roof of the building in front of her. She nodded and gave a few instructions to the other agent before hanging up with a soft sigh.

She pushed the phone back into her pocket harshly just to feel the vibration a moment later. She picked up again and her eyes went wide seeing the name that appeared on the screen. Biting her lips she shook her head and refused the call, She put the phone back again with a sigh. She wasn't ready for that call, not yet.

“For fuck's sake“ she said through gritted teeth when it rang again. But this time she answered.  
“What?” she barked, exasperated. Then took in a deep breath and talked again, “Sorry James... what is it?” she said a little more calmly.

“I talked to Winn. He said Kara will be fine.” he said, and it sounded more like a question than an affirmation.  
“Yes, she will... it will take some time but she will be fine.” she said nodding to herself.

“Look Alex...” she heard him clear his throat... “I know this is not the first of your concerns now, but we need to talk. The press is going crazy. The papers are already out with big titles about Supergirl's defeat, and someone is even questioning if she's still alive” he said, trying to hid the urgency in his tone, “We need to give a sign, loud and clear that everything will be back to normal soon,” he added.

“Why are you talking with me about this? YOU are the one working at CatCo. Just take care of it!” she said frustrated. She was too busy trying to figure out who attacked her sister to waste her time with stupid press. She bent over, internally screaming. She wasn't in the right state of mind to deal with that, not till she was sure how long it would take Kara to get on her feet again.

“I know it's my job.” James voice was firm but still calm, “That's why I am calling. I need a statement from a verified source or it will be just another conjectural piece out there.” he said calmly, knowing how stressed the woman was. He wasn't pleased with the situation either. He needed to be there at CatCo. when everything he wanted was to run at the DEO and to Kara. “We've always been the one reliable source on everything Supergirl. We have to give people something to hold on to.” He sighed.

“I will talk to J'onn about it and we will think about a statement or something, ok?” she said tiredly, pinching at the bridge of her nose trying to ease the headache she felt was coming. James was right.  
“Ok... but don't take to long or people will lose it,” he said and then hung up.

She clenched her jaw, almost ready to throw the phone away. How he dared to pressure her? She took a few deep breaths trying to calm down as she put the phone away. She looked around then walked up to the agent in the center of the point of impact.

“Agent Vasquez,” the Agent looked up at her “I'm going back to the DEO, you're in charge. Clean everything and report back as soon as you finish here.” the Agent nodded and went back to her work, as Alex strode away.


	4. Protected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James goes to the DEO to see Kara and talk about press stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. English still not my Language lol  
> 2\. James stuff...  
> 3\. Mostly concerned people  
> 4\. Sorry for my English again.  
> 5\. Really short.

James entered the DEO building a couple of hours after his call to Alex. He walked straight to the medical bay where he knew they were keeping Kara.  
Everyone was there. Alex was working around her sister, and their mom was there too, helping as she could. She was a scientist after all. Winn was buried into his tablet, looking between the little screen and the monitors at Kara's side. Even J'onn was coming to the medical bay every so often to ask if there was any news.

“How is she doing?” James asked, startling Alex that looked up and walked to him.  
“She...” she tilted her head and looked at Kara with a mix of affection and concern. James didn't miss her eyes well up, “she is stable. We had to...” she sighed and looked back at him. “We had to expose her to a red sun lamp to...” she gestured toward Kara, she had few needles in her arms. Alex inhaled sharply. It was the first time they saw Supergirl like that, it was a shock. She looked so... human in her vulnerability.

“For a moment I thought I'd lost her,” she said. Her mom turned to look at her and walked to her.  
“You saved her,” she said with such love in her tone. Alex turned to smile at her as she nodded.

James reached out a hand and gently squeezed Alex's arm, smiling at her.  
“You saved her, Alex,” he repeated, “it will take... more time than usual maybe, but she will be fine.” he said with a soft smile. Alex looked at her sister a moment then she looked at James again, nodding. He saw the quivering of her bottom lip as she smiled lightly. She turned again to her sister and passed a hand into her hair.

“She is in some kind of... comatose state,” Alex said. The words tasted funny on her tongue, like bile and fear, “but it's different, her brain is active, like she's being dreaming,” she walked to Kara, taking her hand, “not much different from the state J'onn was in when Rhea used that device on him.” she squeezed her hand lightly, “We knew back then what caused it tho.” she exhaled, “we can't do much, just wait.” she said placing Kara's hand down gently again.

They stayed there silent a moment. Looking at the body in front of them. Her suit was torn. They had to cut the sleeves away to work and there were still stains of blood and dirt on it. Eliza walked up to Kara too, and caresses her hair.

Alex turned to James again. “You can go talk to J'onn about all the press stuff. He agrees that we should give a statement using our DOD cover. We have the President's green light on this one. As soon as the news went out, she contacted us. We need to avoid the panic,” she said and inclined her head toward the elevator.  
“I'll be there in a moment, go ahead,” she said returning her attention to Kara once again.

He nodded and then went to Winn. “Take good care of her, man,” he said patting is shoulder.  
“I've got this.” he answered with a soft smile, then he turned to Kara. “She's strong, she will be out there kicking asses in no time,” he said, smiling widely. James nodded smiling back at him. 

He walked away, shaking his head with a smile. He was glad Winn was there with his positive vibes.   
He made his way up to the offices. J'onn was there, looking at the city from the balcony. His hands on his hips.

“Hey J'onn” James called, walking to stand at his side. J'onn turned slightly to knowledge his presence. He looked at him for a moment, raising his brow, then turned to the city again.

“The city is so quiet today,” J'onn tone was grave. “No sign of the other Kriptonian,” he turned to James.  
“Maybe she is injured as well,” James said, J'onn looked at the city again nodding.

“We need to tell them that the city will be protected, even with Supergirl out of the games for a little while. We have to send a message or every criminal will come out. And probably die by Reign's hand.” he looked at James again, “that's what the article should be about. Hints on Supergirl being safe and reassurance that the city will be taken care of-”

Right in that moment, with a guts of wind, a figure appeared at their back and both men turned. Everyone was immobile, looking at the caped figure. It didn't matter they had a similar hero of their own there every day. Everyone always looked at him in awe, anyway.

“Superman,” J'onn said stretching out his hand with a little smile on his face, “I am glad you could make it,” he added.  
“Sorry it took me some time, but I had to settle a few things before leaving Metropolis,” he said apologetically as he shook J'onn's hand. Then turned to James and smiled at him widely.

“Everything is calm and under control now, but we could use your help. Criminals will strike thinking it will be safer in the days ahead. God knows we will need to save their lives from Reign. We need to send a clear message. National City is still protected, from criminals and from enraged aliens.” J'onn said turning to James.

“An exclusive interview with Superman could come in hand,” he said to James.   
“Now, I know this is not my job but I would like to read the piece before it goes out,” J'onn added. And James looked at him and nodded.

J'onn patted both men shoulders, then walked away to the center of the room were Agent Vasquez and other agents where keeping an eye on the city.  
“Back to work Agents, is not like you have never seen a Superhero,” he said out loud and both James and Clark giggled as everyone returned to their task.

“It's great to see you,” James voice make Superman turn, the two smiled at each other before sharing a brief hug.  
“I wish it was for a happiest circumstance,” Superman said, his smile vanishing as his thoughts went to her cousin.  
“Yeah, me too.” James agreed.

“You think I can go see her before we start?” Clarke asked to James, and he nodded.  
“Sure, follow me.” James said, and he started to walk toward the elevator leading the way. People still turned to look at the two man with awe and respect but this time Superman sensed the anguish. This new menace was frightening them. 

When they entered the elevator James felt his phone buzz.  
[Lena Luthor] I need to see you whenever you can. You'll find me at CatCo.  
He sighed putting the phone back into his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. We will get somewhere.... someday... eventually... i promise ahahaha


	5. She'll be fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Sam meet at CatCo and have a little talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. English didn't become my Language suddenly.  
> 2\. GuargianCorp vibes?  
> 3\. SuperCorp too tho?  
> 4\. Sam and Ruby are there too.  
> 5\. I have a beta now but the's on a vacation so this is still full of errors.

“She'll be fine,” a hand reached out to gently cover Lena's one. “She's Supergirl, she will be fine,” Sam gave a gentle squeeze to Lena's hand and Lena nodded.

Sam had arrived at CatCo. soon after she'd heard the news. She was watching Ruby as she opened the gifts when her eyes went on the TV that was on mute. She'd jumped on her feet to find the remote and had turned up the volume. He heart had skipped a beat, and she had recovered from the shock only when Ruby's hand had clenched her own. Her daughter was shocked as well. She loved the City heroine, like everyone after all.  
She'd tried to call Kara to see if she knew something, but she never picked up, so she called Lena and set to meet her at CatCo.

Ruby was sitting on the couch across the small table as Sam was trying to comfort Lena. But as soon as she heard the heroine's name she perked up and looked at the two women.

“I know she will be fine,” Lena said smiling, she was confident it was true, “It's just... Sam you could have seen her...” she sighed and turned to look at Ruby that was watching at them intensely. She tried to smile reassuringly. “But yeah, she'll be fine,” Lena said looking at the little girl. Ruby smiled back at her.

Sam turned to look at her little girl and patted the spot next to her, inviting her daughter to sit next to her. The girl jumped up and went to sit there, nuzzling into her side. Sam wrapped her arms around her and Lena couldn't avoid the soft smile appearing on her face. Sam turned and smiled at Lena, shrugging.

Lena's smile faded away as she quickly reached out her hand to pick up the phone when it went off. Her heart picked up its peace as hope rose into her chest. But her face fell when she read the name on the screen. Part of her felt guilty about it.

“Jimmy,” she said answering the phone. Sam smirked and Lena rolled her eyes. Lena nodded and smiled as she listened. She kept her eyes on Sam and Ruby as the woman caressed gently the young girl hair. The gentle gesture was sending a warm feeling to her heart.

“Thank you.... I appreciate it.... Se you soon,” Lena said finally, closing the communication.

“Soooooo...” Sam started, and she noticed the faint blush on Lena's cheeks.  
“Stop right there,” Lena cut her off, “This is not the place nor the time to talk about that, ok?” She admonished, but with a little smile on her lips.  
“Oh, come on. This IS the right moment to bring up something positive,” Sam said, poking at Lena's arm, her smile was huge.

Lena looked at Sam and tilted her head, smiling.  
“Ok... ok,” she inhaled deeply and breathed out, “we kissed.” Sam made an exaggerate expression of surprise, and Lena dismissed her with a gesture of her hands but they both giggled.  
“But then Supergirl fell from the sky,” she said and both woman turned serious again. 

“I am sorry,” Sam said, feeling inopportune.  
“No it's fine, I just can't stop thinking about that image, about her on the ground,” she shifted on the couch and run a hand in her hair, “and I can't stop thinking about-” she bite her bottom lip as she looked down and sighed heavily.

“About what?” Sam asked, both curious and concerned as she squeezed gently Lena's shoulder.

“Kara,” Lena said in a whisper as she rubbed her forehead.  
Sam waited a few long seconds before reaching out and moving her friend's hand away with a delicate touch. She was surprised to find herself staring into pained green eyes.

“She didn't answer to my texts, I know they are close... she shouldn't be alone right now but... everyone keep saying me she is at Supergirl's side and Alex is taking care of her but...” she looked down again and a sad giggle left her lips. Sam looked at her curiously, still holding Lena's hand and stroking the back of it for comfort.

“One time I... I said Kara that even if Supergirl saved my life, she was my hero,” Sam looked at her genuinely surprised.  
“Really? That's... sweet” she said, a smile forming on her lips. Lena turned to look at her again, and shrugged.

“Yeah?... and Sam... it's true. Supergirl saved me many times but... I owe so much to Kara. She was the one that believed in me since the very beginning. And even when things didn't look good for me, she was there. She stood up for me. And for the longest time she was my only friend here, the only one who saw the good in me despite my name. She was the first to see me for who I am, and she was the one who told the other to give me a chance. I don't know where I would be now if it wasn't for her. I don't know what I would do without her,” she said out of breath and blushed at her own words, surprised. Lena flushed even more when Sam tilted her head to the side looking at her intently. Maybe her little speech was more passionate that she intended, but it was true and honest. She looked down and fidgeted with her hands.

“What I am saying is that... she had always been there for me and I... I am stuck here, when I should be with her, to support her, or at least check in on her. This is what friends are for,” she looked back at Sam that released herself from Ruby's embrace and stood up.

“Yeah... wow... friends,” she said, making a funny face. Lena looked at her dumbfounded then glared at her. Sam giggled amused at Lena's face.

“What are you doing?” Lena asked when she saw Sam picking up her phone.

“I'm trying to call her. She didn't answer this morning but maybe...” she frowned “It goes directly to her voicemail,” Sam said shrugging.

“Alex promised me she would tell her to contact me as soon as she can.” Lena said to Sam, and Sam could sense the concern in her voice.

“WOW!” they both turned to Ruby, who jumped up and was now bouncing on her feet, looking in the direction of the office's door. The two looked that way and let out a gasp of surprise.

James walked into the office, right at his side there was a very well known figure. Lena could see from the large glass door that everyone had stopped working and was staring at him. Superman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this little one. Maybe i will try to write longer stuff... we will see.


End file.
